


Brace Yourself

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cliche, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Sweet, Temper Tantrums, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex pouted. “I know.” He whispered, sitting up. He made a frustrated noise, “But now everything has to be complicated. I can’t be gagged, or give blowjobs anymore. My mouth is basically a construction zone.”“Sex does not have to be in your mouth.” Laf said, “You still have your dick.”





	Brace Yourself

"It's not even that bad.” Was the first thing John said in turn to Alex’s new _predicament_ . “It’s… cute.” He says, and some tears of flat out shame fall down Alex's own cheeks before she could stop them. He wiped them away as fast as he could, making feel even worse. He _did_ feel like a baby and now he was acting like one too, knowingly, but that didn't take away the aggravation of this entire situation.

“C’mon, quit being a baby.” No response, just a pregnant pause and Alex's heavy breathing. John rolled his eyes, pulling Laf’s hand onto the covers. “Make him come out.”

He slid down next one side of the covered lump, John on the other, running his hand over some part of Alex’s body. He probably couldn't even breathe.

“Alexander, what is it that you are doing?” Laf smiled at John, finding the flip of the covers and locking a hand around it. He pulled it back slightly, eliciting a whimper from beneath. “Alex?”

“No no no.” Alex jolted suddenly and popped up crying, trapped underneath.

The speed that Laf's hand flung from the blanket at the sound of pain was astonishing, even for him. John sobered up considerably, be it for a moment.

“It’s stuck.” He whispered, shuffling to get comfortable with heavy blankets still on his head.

John’s hand tensed on his thigh, all remnants of sympathy vanishing in a second, a smile threatening between his ears. Lafayette was admittedly better at hiding his amusement, waggling a finger at John mouth moving to scold.

“What is stuck, little lion.”

“The blanket-!”

John was absolutely shaking now, his hair falling out of it’s braid like it too was bursting with delighted energy, eyes impossibly wide and hand trying it’s best to go back to rubbing up Alex’s ass _calmly_.

“Baby, you gotta tell us a little more.” John wheezed, Laf scolding him once more.

“Sthop being a dick!” Alex almost sounded like a toddler with how high is voice went, how childish he sounded plus his attitude was all pretty pathetic but Laf remained calm, and swiftly pushed John off the bed.

“Asshole.” John grumbled but his lips turnt up and his nose scrunched adorably. Laf gave him a look. A _be nice_ look, like he was looking at a child. Or a dog. “Fuck, fineee,” The 'e' drawn out, he turned back to Alex, finding his head and cradling it, “If you don’t come out we can’t fix it.”

“Can’t come out.” He said softly, and John, ever proud of himself, refrained from making a gay joke. “It’s stuck.”

“Kay, I’m coming in.”

“No!”

John was already at the foot of the bed, slumping under the covers and at Alex’s feet. He put his hands on them, giving him some sort of warning before popping his head between his legs and pressing them apart so he could see Alex’s face. Something soft fell over John, watching Alex try to squeeze his legs shut like they would push John away if he could, desperately trying to remain hidden.

His face was red and blotchy, cheeks puffed from what John could see. His mouth was locked open and tears were staining his red skin. His eyelashes were still wet and clumping so they seemed thicker and soft, lip cut and bleeding. But the thing that pulled this pity party together was the blanket, now slightly torn to the thread, was caught in Alex’s brand new braces.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute.”

Alex huffed, more tears falling but they didn’t seem backed up by anything, almost like they were sitting there from before with no real sadness floating in them. He didn’t say anything when John pulled forward and found his fingers pushing Alex’s lips apart to get to the cold metal wrapped around his teeth, expertly working with saliva on his fingers (Not that he’s not used to it) and pulled the threads loose. He pulled the blankets off their heads when he was finished, finding Lafayette smiling down at him.

“Good boy.”

John rolled his eyes, “Woof.”

“Do not be sassy with Daddy, little one.”

Alex watched them go back and forth for a while, hearing something about a collar when he essentially tried to get back under the covers, suddenly feeling unwelcome. Laf stopped him.

“What is wrong, my Alexander?”

“ _My_ Alexander, _I’m_ the one who rescued him.” John interjected helpfully. “ _I_ should be the one who gets him.”

“But why would you want s-shis- _me_ ?” John knew this was getting serious, biting his lip instead of telling him how precious it was that he couldn’t say _this._

“Wha- Alexander!” Lafayette slapped his leg, though Alex didn’t react directly, his lip twitched, “Anyone would be crazy to not want you, little lion.”

Alex only shrugged. “You guys only make fun of me anymore. Even _Eliza_ makes fun of me.”

John ran his fingers up to his chin, forcing an angle for his neck to turn behind him, now facing John. “We don’t actually mean what we say… at least not really.” He adjusted to lie flat on his back, John moving to lie on his side, Laf on the other. “Like yeah, maybe we say it’s weird that your _how old_ and have braces, but it’s actually pretty normal. You do look adorable, though, I can’t tell you that enough.”

“I guess, you _do_ tell me that. A lot.”

“A lot is underwhelming, Alexander.”

“It’s an _understatement_.” Alex corrected, “A lot is an understatement.”

John took this moment to make a strangeld noise, “I mean, you don’t have a problem with Laf being a grown-ass man who can’t even _talk_ do you? Being a grown-ass man who has braces isn’t different.”  
“English isn’t his first-”  
“You do it in french too. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

“Okay but half the population can’t speak properly-”

“And literally tons of adults have braces.”

“Yeah and no one finds them sexy.”

Boom.

John groaned so hard, he felt his throat spasm. “You’re still sexy Alexander. Oh my god, you’re still sexy.”

Lafayette slapped his thigh again, this time way closer to the crease of his ass. “We can still have sex, little lion, it has only been one day since you got them on.”

Alex made a noise. “I know.” He whispered, sitting up. He made a frustrated noise, “But now everything has to be complicated. I can’t be gagged, or give blowjobs anymore. My mouth is basically a construction zone.”

“Sex does not have to be in your mouth.” Laf said, “You still have your dick.”

“And your ass.” John fit his thumb under one ass cheek, running the finger along the line.

“But that's not fun!” He whined, but Alex could feel him push into his hand.

“There's our Lion.” Laf smiled. They watched him hop off the bed and disappear into their closet, the light seeping back into the room. John noticed it was the _only_ light in the room, and the windows that had been previously shining with the sunset was now as dark and New York city could get.

Alex was flipping around to face him, squirmish and shy, keeping his lips sealed.

“Open up.” John pushed his thumb into his cheek, feeling him shake his head. “I’m just seein’ what you’ve got. We can probably still gag you- just maybe not with a ball.” He said softly, pushing those lips apart.

Alex opened wide, jaw already starting to ache pleasantly after an entire day set open to put the braces on in the first place. Of course there were the brackets and wires around his teeth, covered in colorful bands (advised to stay away from white, cause they would make his teeth seem yellow) to keep the wire in place. But what was the most surprising was the spacer latched to the roof of his mouth, pressing against his teeth and marking his tongue with its crossed shape.

“Baby, this is gonna hurt in the morning.”

“I knoahw.” He groaned, through his still opened mouth and John's thumb, pushing the digits away. “It's not fair! I can't have sex, or eat food-”

“You do not eat food anyway.” Laf chortled, walking out of the closet with something behind his back. He pulled out three pieces of soft white ribbon which was thick even compared to Laf's hands. “It will not be so bad. We have drugs.”

John giggled, “ _Normal_ drugs, we ain't letting you get high cause your mouth hurts or some shit.”

“No fun.” Alex pouted again, crossing his arms.

Laf, however, uncrossed those arms and wrapped the long ribbons around each wrist, both with enough leeway to be tied around bulbs of the head board, arms spread as far as they could stretch.

His shirt had been discarded before he got under the blanket, probably figuring he'd be under it long enough to overheat and shucking it in advanced. His sweatpants, well not his sweatpants, were tied as tight as they would go around his hips, being a few sizes too big. John took the knot between his fingers.

“You know how to safeword.” Laf said, sliding the ribbon between his teeth. “This is soft and gentle. It will not hurt your metal, unless you struggle.”

“Hear that baby doll?” John finally got the not undone, making a sweet little victory sound and the pants slid. “No struggling.”

Alex only opened obediently, flicking his tongue over his braces one more time before succumbing to the rope. John smiled, he looked almost _relaxed_ hanging there and up on his knees with his pants slipping further down his waist.

John pressed his palms against each of his hips, moving up his sides so he could squeeze the flesh. Alex made a soft noise. John pressed a kiss to his cheek, careful not to press to hard and disturb the metal..

“I cannot believe how stupid you are, Alexander.” Laf pulled his pants off, then John’s, followed by Alex’s who grunted and tugged on the ropes. Laf got John on his back, spreading Alex's legs so John could fit between them.

John giggled, sliding between Alex’s thighs and watching them work beside his head. He flipped onto his back, hands working behind his ass and down those beautiful golden legs to his calves, slipping his underwear off one leg at a time. He threw them to the floor, kissing Alex’s leg once more and groping that beautiful ass.

“So sexy, Alex, so so sexy.” He licked the skin closest to him, biting a small park into the patch wet with saliva, kissing, then repeating in a different spot. Laf was above him, knees spread by John’s body and hovering over his form to get to Alex’s waist. His hands were working magic over Alex’s skin, hovering slightly, brushing over his beautiful body. He got to his nipples, pinching one between his fingers.

He pinched, twisting. Alex’s legs spasm under John’s lips, and a whimpered breaking through the ribbon. John looked straight up, hands wrapping around Alex’s legs to push him down.

“Sit, baby girl.” Alex moved down, only a little, afraid of hurting him maybe, but John wasn’t so sure. He rolled his eyes, giving Alex’s legs a rub and grabbing his hips. He moved his head up to meet him instead, tongue already out.

He pressed it flat to Alex’s taint, tasting the soft skin, flattening his tongue to press over the entire space. He felt Alex jolt and whimper, Laf chuckling at the reaction.

Slowly John rolled his tongue, reaching as far as he could get to lick Alex’s balls and draw those precious whimpers out and loud. Suddenly, he pulled hard on Alex’s hips, forcing his body down and yelping. John held him when he struggled, keeping his mouth open- down stuffed with Alex’s balls. He sucked and pulled lightly with his teeth, licking over the sac. He whimpered when John let them go, slipping over his taint and to his puckered hole.

“This is all you, baby.” He said, blowing a puff over Alex’s hole, watching it contract emptily. “Sit on my face baby, you’re so hot.” He felt Alex stiffen, then a hot drop a precome fell on his stomach. There was a half struggle, and more precome, he must’ve somehow persuaded Laf to take the gag off for a second, “B-but you don’t like when I sit on your face.”

Alex whimpered, obviously trying really hard not to just go for it, ride his pleasure in a way he’s never allowed too. His cock was twitching with every breath John blew over his ass, whining at ever feeling.

“I never said that, baby girl.” He bit Alex’s ass cheek, sucking a mark into it, “Just that I prefered you on your hands and knees. This is for you, no more thinking you aren’t sexy cause of your _teeth_ , baby. You’re so incredibly sexy.”

Likewise, he probably wasn’t in the best position to be having a heart to heart cause he was talking to Alex’s _ass_ and was surprisingly okay with it.

“John, please _please_ don’t say shit like that.” He whined, pressing back. When he met John’s tongue, he cried out, grinding his cock forward, then back to John.

Laf shook his head, practically laying over John, to reach Alex’s cock, and all in one go slid that talented mouth down it.

“Fuck me!” Alex gasped, crying, sobbing, burning with pleasure. Laf’s tongue worked over the head, engulfing him. His hips wouldn’t stay still, John’s hands keeping them moving and his fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart. John licked a long strip over Alex’s swollen asshole, spitting to wet it, licking the ring.

Alex whine louder, “Shit, John, Jack, love, I can’t- I-” John moved his hands to Alex’s shaking thighs, feeling them quiver.

Both Laf and John pulled away simultaneously. “Gag.” Laf said, wrapping the ribbon back around. Alex whined again and his hips started moving again, but this time John ducked away.

“I'm gonna add a finger.”

That was all the warning Alex got, just waiting while John spit soaked his pointer. When he was done, he kissed him once more and pressed the finger against him. Immediately, Laf pinched both nipples, his skin tightening around his bones, suffocating him. Alex gasped, forcing his hips down and his hole greedily accepting the finger.

“Alexander, Mi Amor,” he brushed his hair of his face, watching him bounce, “So sexy.”

Alex felt his eyes roll back when John pressed in another finger, dry. His hole puckered and burned, his body shivering before he could stop it, feeling the digits bend.

It took two seconds for John to find his prostate.

The jolt he gave was enough to hit his head on the wall, but it did nothing but spurse his hips to go faster, despite to the concerned babbling Laf was doting. John's tongue slid in next to his fingers, still drumming his prostate, sparks of pleasure zapped through him at the stretch.

It only took a few more presses before Alex was ready to come, his cock was leaking steadily on John's stomach and was red with need. His prostate was worked sensitive enough for each rub to rock his body and his head was throbbing blissfully from the contact.

“Laf-” he gasped through the gag, watching Laf smirk and push their cocks together.

Alex saw stars.

The gag fell around his neck, mouth gasping open. “Fuck, I n-need to come now! I need to c-come-!”

Laf slid his legs around Alex's, sliding by John's head. He laid down on John, keeping a steady rhythm going against Alex's cock, and reaching John's.

He was quick to work John's off, his breathing getting heavier and the breaks he took away from Alex getting longer, his own cock leaking a considerable amount over Laf's hand. The tight ball of pleasure knotted in his groin, unable to help the moan he gave into Alex.

It was over when he pressed his fingers hard against Alex's prostate one last time, feeling his hole tighten and come splatter over his stomach. Alex let out a beastly moan followed my soft whines working through his orgasm against Laf's pelvis.

“Nnngh!”

His finger and tongue trapped in Alex's hole, tightening with pleasure, he thrusted into Laf's hand and groaned into Alex's leg. Come shot from his cock over Laf's back, who returned that favor on John's chest until they were all breathing heavily and whining.

Alex pulled on the ties lazily, whimpering. His eyes were glazed and still crossed slightly, huffing when John pulled his fingers out.

John hugged his legs, massaging the muscles while Laf untied him and helped him lay down, wiping them clean with a dirty sheet on the floor.

Alex curled into him when he was done, smushed between the two bodies, John pressing kisses to his neck.

“M'mouth hurts.” He said softly, squeezing Laf’s hip.

“But it's still sexy.” John bit into his neck, sucking a soft mark and a gasp from Alex.

“Still sexy.” He repeated, earning a kiss from Laf. “Lovely, little lion, you're kisses are still fierce.”

John turned his head, “I want one.” He mumbled before forcefully pressing his lips to Alex's. Though, he wasn't expecting his lip to get caught, nor for the force he ripped away with, slitting it dramatically.

“Ow!”

John huffed, pulling away.

Alex looked up at him, the apology on his lips falling.

John's cheeks were still flushed, hair tousled, freckles standing out. Hickeys marked his naked skin and bruises matched them. Now with the cut on his lip, his face was scrunched with something that looked remarkably like ecstasy and Alex couldn't see anything else.

“John. Jacky, John, Laf, Lafayette, dears, my loves-” Lafayette rested his chin on Alex's shoulder, smirking. John just whined, puckering his lip. There was a small drop of blood on his lip that Alex and Laf both got to witness being licked away by a little swipe of his tongue.

Alex turned around fast, flipping Lafayette under him so he could shamelessly grind.

“You saw that-” he pressed their cocks together, his already rock hard and leaving a slick pattern on Laf's pelvis. “You have to tell me you can see him.”

“Alexander, though I should scold you for hurting him, I have to say he does look incredibly delectable.”

Lafayette pushed him down. “Actually, darling, I do not think you have earned another round yet.

“Lafff-”

“No, baby,” John wiped another droplet of blood from his lip, “I think we get to do a little more to you before you get this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh
> 
> I'm still dead, don't tell anyone I'm here


End file.
